It is a known natural phenomenon that larger fish feed on smaller fish in aquatic food chains. According to the present invention, it is desired to take advantage of this chain reaction in order to utilize a minimum amount of bait yet effectively attract and capture commercially desirable species. While the present invention has a wide variety of uses, it is particularly adaptable for use in the offshore commercial fishing industry for taking of red snapper, grouper, and other similar deep water bottom-feeding fish.
The basic principle according to the present invention is to attract relatively small fish with a bait mounted in an assembly that is lowered under water, trap the small fish in an area adjacent the bait, and subsequently use the smaller fish as bait for larger commercially desirable species. The utilization of such live, smaller species which have been trapped is considered to be an effective way of attracting commercially desirable species that may be in the area.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a gill net assembly is provided which comprises a frame, a bait-enclosing structure, and a first net. The first net has openings formed therein large enough to allow small fish to insert their heads through the openings in an attempt to feed on the bait in the bait-enclosing structure and catch their gills on the net if withdrawal from the openings is attempted. The assembly further comprises means for mounting the first net to the frame adjacent a central portion thereof and surrounding the bait-enclosing structure.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the net assembly includes a second net having openings large enough to allow small fish which would be caught by the first net to pass completely therethrough, but small enough to allow larger fish to insert their heads through the second net openings and catch their gills on the second net if withdrawal from the openings is attempted. Means are provided for mounting the second net to the frame substantially concentrically with the fish net, and radially outwardly therefrom. A further series of nets concentric with the second net and having progressively larger openings may also be provided depending upon the desired extent of the "chain reaction". The frame may comprise a plurality of bars defining concentric cylindrical peripheries, with each net formed in sections and attached to the bars to define a complete net. The provision of the net in sections makes it easier to remove the fish and to replace torn portions of the net.
According to a second embodiment of the assembly according to the present invention, a second net is provided concentric with the first net and means are provided for mounting the second net to a bottom component of the frame, and for mounting the second net for movement with respect to the top component of the frame. Movement of the movable net is from a baiting position allowing free access to the volume defined by the top and bottom frame components, to a capturing position wherein the second net encloses the volume defined by the frame components, with actuating means being provided operable from a position remote from the assembly for effecting movement of the second net from the baiting to the capturing positions thereof. The movable net may be mounted in a trough formed with the bottom frame component when the net is in a collapsed position, and may be moved upwardly by a plurality of strands attached to the top of the net into contact with clamp means mounted on the top frame component, which clamp means will hold the net in place in its capturing position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of capturing fish utilizing the above-described general assembly is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Disposing bait within the bait-enclosing structure. (b) Lowering the assembly into a body of water containing fish. (c) Waiting a time period sufficient to entrap the desired number of fish feeding upon small fish having their gills caught in the first net. The amount of this waiting time can be determined from trial-and-error, experience, or utilizing undersea camera equipment. (d) Entrapping the desired number of fish within the assembly utilizing a second net surrounding the first net. The entrapment may either be accomplished passively by utilizing one or more concentric surrounding gill nets having progressively larger openings therein, or actively by moving the second net from a baiting position to an entrapping position. And (e) raising the assembly, with entrapped fish, to the surface. The method may also comprise the further steps of removing entrapped fish from the assembly on the surface and again lowering the assembly into the water with re-baiting of the bait-enclosing structure being unnecessary.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a structure and method facilitating the efficient capture of fish taking advantage of the natural phenomena of larger fish feeding on smaller fish in a chain reaction. This and other objects of the present invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.